Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!
Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! is the 1st episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot Summary The episode begins with an introduction from Chris, who explains that this season will take place once again at Camp Wawanakwa, but this time, the season has a few changes, showing how the island has changed while they were gone. Next, all of the contestants from the past three seasons, excluding Blaineley, are seen partying on a yacht floating past the island. Chris then announces that they will not be competing this year, much to Owen’s shock. Instead, thirteen new contestants are then introduced from a different yacht arriving to the island. A full line up of all the contestants competing this season is then given. The viewers are first introduced to Jo and Scott, the former telling the latter to stay out of her way. Mike and Zoey are introduced, only to be interrupted by Lightning. Brick catches Zoey after she is pushed out of the way by Lightning, but drops her to give a salute when his name is announced. B and Dawn are then introduced, followed by Dakota, who blows a kiss to the camera. Anne Maria is then introduced while applying spray tan, and Staci brags about her aunt who invented fake tanner. Cameron is then introduced, but is knocked over by a flock of birds, followed by the final introduction, Sam. But to make a more interesting welcome, Chris activates a bomb, destroying the yacht and causing the cast to fly into the air and land in the water. The contestants then had to swim back to shore of the island. Cameron is seen drowning in the lake, but Lightning saves him while calling him a "little girl" in the process, causing Cameron to protest and to told Lightning that Cameron’s a boy. Dakota asked the cameramen that however did they find her. One of the cameramen said that they got Dakota’s text. Chris was surprised and jealous. Chef puts a bomb on the boat and Chris pressed a button and an explosion caused Dakota to land on Lightning and it caused Cameron to bump into Anne Maria. Staci starts drowning, as she was wasting her energy telling lies about her ancestors who invents life preservers. Mike and Zoey both say that they'll help Staci, but she takes her hand and puts it on Mike's head, drowning him. Zoey dives in and saves them both. Meanwhile, Jo cheers in excitement when she believes she is the first to reach the shore. However, Dawn was already at the shore, since she used a shortcut and didn't even get wet. Brick made it on the shore third. B, who was unknowingly carrying Cameron, makes it to the shore fourth. Once everyone made it ashore, everyone gets to have a few moments of chatting. Then Chris announces that the contestants should follow a path into the woods, and then signals off a horn to awaken the beasts that have been inhabitants of the island. The cast screams as they run away from the loud rustling in the distance. After they have followed the path, they are united with Chris awaiting at a finish line. The contestants crossing the finish line determined which team they would be placed on, with B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott, and Staci ending up on the Toxic Rats and Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, and Zoey on the Mutant Maggots. Chris also introduces the "McLean-Brand Chris Head," which he is going to hide somewhere on the island. It is an item that, when found, will allow the contestant who finds it to stay in the competition even when voted out for the first time. After that, Chris then gives out rewards for those who crossed the finish line first. Due to Jo crossing first, her team won a trampoline, and Lightning, the second to cross, got a hacksaw. From there, they must cut down a totem pole that is hanging from a tree, with a timed bomb strapped to it, which would detonate in seven minutes, unless they cut it down, slide it down a hill, and place it on a tree stump between the cabins. After the team had both successfully cut down their rope, they then had placed it on the river, where they would ride down a waterfall and onto a slope. When the challenge begins, Jo falls into the water after jumping on the trampoline, prompting Cameron to calculate exactly where Jo should jump on the trampoline to reach the axe. Anne Maria attempts to get the axe, but jumps too hard which causes her to slam between the totem pole and the trampoline until Jo kicked the trampoline out of the way. Brick then attempts to grab the axe, but couldn't separate the axe from the totem pole, leaving him vulnerable to a mutant squirrel which attacked the entire team. In the process, the squirrel shoots a laser which cuts the rope. Meanwhile, Lightning fails at climbing the tree to cut the totem down for the Toxic Rats, claiming there was butter on the tree that Chris put there to mess him up, to shrug off his failure. Afterwards, B manages to come up with a solution that involved the entire team stacking up against each other to reach the rope to cut down the totem. This made B's teammates, excluding Scott, impressed with B. The Toxic Rats were in the lead and made it down the slope first after both teams went down a waterfall and B had his team lean forward to pick up speed and pass the Maggots. While they were racing on their totems, Owen manages to swim back to the island and asks Chris why the yacht carrying him and his fellow "classic" contestants wouldn't stop. Chris tells him that they would not be competing this season, and Chef sticks a bomb on his face, causing Owen to be launched off the island, screaming. The Toxic Rats arrived first and got to choose between a luxurious cabin and a regular cabin akin to the cabins from Total Drama Island. But once the Toxic Rats had chosen which cabin they had wanted, the Mutant Maggots came into the campground soaring and crashed into that cabin, thus destroying it. Even though the Toxic Rats successfully completed the challenge, the Mutant Maggots won because the cabin the Rats chose was destroyed and the Maggots' cabin was the only one left. A new cabin which is just a plain old cabin replaced the new one immediately via helicopter. The Rats were then taken to the first elimination campfire ceremony of the season, where Chris announced that this time instead of the eliminated player not getting a marshmallow, that player would get the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Chris gave Scott, Lightning, B, Dawn, and Sam the marshmallows. That left Dakota, who wasn't focused on competing, and Staci, who annoyed everyone by constantly talking. The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom went to Staci, who became the first eliminated contestant of the season. Staci asks if that means she has to go to the Dock of Shame, to which Chris replies by announcing that this season's voted off players leave the game by the Hurl of Shame. Staci talks about how one of her ancestors invented catapults, but before she could finish, Chris hurled her with the catapult. Then Chris signs off the show. Trivia General *This is the order in which Chris introduces the contestants: #Jo #Scott #Zoey #Mike #Lightning #Brick #B #Dawn #Dakota #Anne Maria #Staci #Cameron #Sam *When Cameron and Lightning are in the confessional, audio clips from their audition tapes are used. *The only new characters who don't use the confessional in this episode are Dawn, Jo, and Staci. *The following are what the original contestants did on the yacht: **At the starboard: ***Duncan and Gwen are making out. ***Harold, Leshawna, and DJ are dancing with Eva standing motionless. **At the stern: ***Izzy is hanging upside down at the side of the yacht with her arm twirling a life preserver and having another in her head while Noah stares at her awkwardly. ***Sierra, who has regained a bit of her hair, is hugging Cody. ***Owen is dancing. **On the second floor: ***Lindsay and Tyler are making out. ***Beth is gushing over Justin, until bird droppings fall on him. **At the bow: ***Alejandro, still in the Drama Machine, is holding Heather, who now has her original hair back, while Courtney glares at them. ***Katie and Sadie are hugging Trent. ***Bridgette and Geoff are dancing. ***A still-feral Ezekiel is at the front of the deck with his tongue out like a dog. *The bombs that were seen multiple times throughout the episode had the Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot logo on them, which was used in the previous season. *One of Mike's alternate personalities, an old man named Chester, makes his debut in this episode. *This is the first season where there are two teams and the amount of players on each team are uneven at the beginning. *The way Duncan and Gwen hold each other while making out is similar to how Courtney imagines them in Boyfriend Kisser. *With the exception of Courtney's PDA, this is the first time Chris allows the contestants to bring along any technological devices with them; in this case, Sam's handheld video game and Dakota's cellphone. **This is the second time that a contestant contacts people in the outside world with their technological device. The first is Courtney contacting her lawyers with her PDA in Total Drama Action. *Like in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, the first two new contestants to be introduced is a girl followed by a boy. *Also, the first new contestant to reach the island is also a girl. *Currently, this is the only episode in which all of the original contestants (except Blaineley) and all of the new contestants appear. *There is an alternate scene in Cartoon Network Poland when Anne Maria was introduced. Instead of spraying at Dakota for pushing her, she just pushed her back. Similarly, she doesn't spray at Staci on purpose, but sprayed on herself which causes Staci to choke. *The reward for this episode is similar to the reward in Monster Cash, with the winners of the first challenge being allowed to pick the sleeping arrangements. *Also, in both episodes, one of the trailers/cabins seems obviously better than the other, but then something happens to bring them both down the same standard. *Chris' nicknames for the contestants are: #Lightning - Captain Modesty #Scott - Pit Sniffer #Brick - Corporal Brick House #B - Silent Treatment #Cameron - Bubble Boy #Zoey - Zoey the Lonely #Dawn - Aura Whisperer #Mike - Saved by a Girl #Anne Maria - Tan in a Can #Dakota - Princess Wannabe #Sam - Game Junkie #Staci - Chatty Staci *This episode marks the highest number of contestants (Twenty three original contestants and one new contestant) appearing in an episode without any lines. **Owen is the only original contestant who spoke. Continuity *This is the second season premiere in a row in which a race to the finish line determines the teams. The first is Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. **This is also the second season premiere in a row where someone is eliminated. In this case, Staci was eliminated in the premiere for the season, the first is Duncan for Total Drama World Tour, But eventually he didn’t sing and after he along with Courtney and Gwen made it down the pyramid, Duncan quits the competition. *There are several clues from the original cast that some time has passed between the end of season three and the start of season four. **Chris told Owen that he was "not competing this year." It could be assumed that about a year has passed since the events of Total Drama World Tour. **It can also be assumed from the length of Heather's hair growth from her Total Drama World Tour length back to its original Total Drama Island length that a significant amount of time has passed since the final episode of Total Drama World Tour and this episode. **Likewise, Sierra is also shown with some hair growth under her hat, showing that she has recovered some of it since losing all of her hair after the explosion. Additionally, her legs have also recovered. **However, Alejandro was still inside the Drama Machine, highlighting that his injuries were incredibly extensive. **Similar, Ezekiel is still a Gollum-like creature. This proves that not enough time has passed for Ezekiel to restore to normal or his transformation from the previous season is irreversible. *When Dakota's paparazzi first arrive, music from the Aftermath's intro can be heard playing. *This is currently the second season premiere that does not have a two part length. The first is Monster Cash, and the third is Heroes vs. Villains *This is the first non-aftermath episode that Sierra and Alejandro appear in, but have no lines. *This is the first episode of the entire series to not feature any of the veteran contestants actively competing in the game. *This episodes reveals that they all of the original contestants survived their ordeal at the end of the previous season. *This excludes Blaineley, thus it is unknown what her current condition is. **Though it was revealed later in an exclusive clip for Evil Dread that Blaineley is alive and well. *This is currently the only episode to feature Staci as a contestant. *This episode marked the latest known appearance of Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Harold, Trent, Geoff, and Leshawna on Total Drama. References *The title is a reference to the commonly used phrase, "Bigger, faster, stronger." *Dakota's desire to have a mutated squirrel in this episode could parallel the character Veruca Salt in a chapter of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, a novel by Roald Dahl and later two movies. Goofs *Before the camera zooms in on Chris standing on the dock, the intern is nowhere to be seen. After it zooms in on Chris, he walks to the side of the dock and the intern appears. *The bombs Chris uses throughout the challenge are missing the logo on the front at several times during the episode. *As soon as the mutant squirrel hits the tree branch with its laser beams, the axe at the base of the Mutant Maggots' totem disappears. *When B pulls Staci aside, the drawstrings on his sweatshirt are missing. **This goof also occurs when B receives his marshmallow. *Chris originally starts the bomb timers at the same time, but the Mutant Maggots' timer was about three seconds slower than the Toxic Rats' timer. *When Chris is naming the campers when they are arriving at the finish point, the wheels on his truck shift alignment. *When Dawn was talking to Zoey, there was a line on her skirt. *Before B launched Dawn onto the totem, she had no eyebrows. *When Scott said, "Quick grab the good cabin!" it sounded like Mike. *Several goofs are seen when the veterans arrive. Examples include: **Eva's mole is on the wrong side. **Beth's badges are on her right side of her vest, while they are normally on her left. **Courtney appears to be shorter than Katie despite the two of them are about the same height as seen in Dodgebrawl. **Duncan's green mohawk appears lighter than usual. *When the Rats' original cabin blew up, there were no cinder blocks. But when a new cabin arrives for them, they suddenly appear. *In the Dutch version of this episode, when Anne Maria fights with Dakota, there is no spray can in her hand, although the sound can still be heard. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Article Stubs